


Full of Surprises

by LarirenShadow



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarirenShadow/pseuds/LarirenShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin and Eska throw a party for a special occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I marathon Parks and Recreation and know Aubrey Plaza is Eska.
> 
> Also Korra Nation: http://sot.ag/4xF8/

Mako wasn’t the least bit surprised when Bolin asked if he could throw a party. His little brother usually asked such things and Mako would tend to go along with idea even if it would eventually putter out. They’d had a total of one party since Bolin had started asking (a birthday party for Pabu) and it had gone marginally well. With that in mind Mako happily agreed that Bolin should throw a party and blissfully assumed it would never happen and he could keep their new apartment in the perfect pristine condition he worked hard to uphold (even if Korra teased him relentlessly about it). Two days later Mako found out he was wrong, so wrong, when Bolin reminded him over breakfast that the party was that night.

“I thought you meant, you know, in a week or something,” Mako stuttered.

“Sooner the better! Also can you help me pick up some things this afternoon? Eska is going to be bringing a few things over too,” Bolin asked as he bit into a moon peach.

“You have money?”

Bolin nodded. “We won last week and I have some left over even after I gave you my half of the rent.”

“Fine but be happy it’s my day off.”

“That was the plan! Meet me at the arena after practice is over,” Bolin said as he threw the peach pit into the sink. “Got to run!”

Mako sighed as he watched his brother rush out of the apartment. He decided he better do a little cleaning before hand. Then maybe he could invite Korra to go shopping with them as well. After all the more the merrier.

~*~*~  
“Sorry Mako, I already told Eska I’d help her pick up what she needed,” Korra paused and listened to Mako rant a little about Bolin’s impulsive planning. “I know. I have to go but I’ll see you tonight. Love you.” She hung up after Mako grumbled, “love you too.” She smiled at the Air Acolyte who was patiently waiting to use the phone. She whistled as she strolled down the hall to the woman’s side where Eska was currently staying (Desna has a room on the boy’s side as well). While she was still surprised her uncle let his children come stay with her in Republic City but when Eska explained it was to help monitor her spiritual learning she went with it (plus she knew about Bolin and Eska’s little relationship).

“We have to catch the ferry,” Korra said as she knocked softly on Eska’s door. Slowly the door slid open. 

“We will make it to the ferry on time,” Eska said in her normal deadpan voice. Korra suppressed a shudder. She might like her cousins better than she did before but they still gave her the creeps (especially after she saw them bend an iceberg together).

“Should I go grab Desna?”

“No need,” Eska said as she closed her door and started down the hall. “He’s going to meet us at the apartment.”

Korra caught up with the with other Water Tribe girl. “Really? You two are doing something separately?” She teased.

Eska’s cheeks colored faintly. “Of course we are.”

Korra let the conversation drop. There was only so much fun in teasing her almost too serious cousins. They walked quickly to the ferry after stopping by the bison caves to retrieve Naga. During their short ride Korra noticed Eska nervously bending a tendril of water between her fingers. Her cousin usually didn’t mind things like parties, but then again Eska was probably used to being seen and not heard at them.

Once they disembarked Korra stretched her arms over her head, hopped up onto Naga’s back and said “so where to?” 

Eska took Korra’s offered hand and managed to swing her leg over and settle herself in the saddle behind Korra. “We have food to pick up at Narook’s and I need to pick up a dress I put on hold yesterday.”

“Oh should I have brought a dress? I thought this was just kind of a low key thing.”

“It doesn’t matter, we can’t go back. You look fine.” Korra tried really hard not to hit her cousin. 

“Ok then, so where’s the shop?” Eska proceeded to give directions while Korra kept Naga off to the side or on the sidewalk when possible (that was the official traffic law regarding polar beardogs). Eska dismounted first and went into to the shop while Korra told Naga to stay. “And don’t try to run after food carts again,” she warned with an affectionate rub behind Naga’s ears. Naga let out a soft woof before settling down for a nap.

Inside the shop Korra glanced at the different dresses on display. Everything seemed a little bit too formal for a simple party and not really her taste. Nothing looked even remotely Water Tribe.

“This money is perfectly legal and how dare you say you won’t take it!” Korra turned at her cousin’s enraged scream. “I have calculated the current exchange rate between Water Tribe money and yuans and this is more than enough!”

“Look you should have gone to the bank to get the money exchanged then, miss,” the slightly cowering gentleman behind the counter said.

“Don’t you know-”

“Is there a problem here?” Korra said in her best mixture of Mako’s cop voice and her Avatar voice.

The gentleman looked a little stunned before quickly straightening up and glaring at Eska. “Yes, Avatar Korra, this girl-”

“My cousin,” Korra added. The man paled.

“-is trying to pay with Water Tribe money.”

“Eska if you’d said you needed to go to the bank we could have. However I heard, sir, that she’s offering more than enough for the dress. I mean we can go and get it exchanged but I’m not sure if you’ll still be open and-”

“No, no, it’s fine, especially if you let me take your picture and hang it up.” 

“Fine.” The man quickly ran into the back to retrieve his camera. Korra posed for a picture, grimacing as the flash went off. “All set and thank you for your purchase,” he said with a smile. Eska grabbed the box her dress was backed in and rushed out of the store.

“Whoa where’s the fire?” Korra asked as she joined Eska next to Naga.

“We are just on a tight schedule and I need to pick up food. I assume Narook’s will take Water Tribe money.”

“Really you shouldn’t assume that. Let’s go get that exchanged. Give me the box-”

“No.”

“Eska, come on. You need to hold on to me with both hands and I can steer Naga with one-”

“I said no.”

Korra reached out and tried to take the box out of Eska’s hands. “Come on, just give it to me-”

“No!” Eska screamed as she tried to pull the box out of Korra’s hands. They struggled for a little longer until Korra slipped on a patch of ice she hadn’t noticed Eska creating. The box flew out of both their hands and landed on Korra’s face. Korra grabbed the box off her face and peered inside the lidless package. “Eska...why did you buy a bright red dress?”

Eska turned away; her cheeks almost matched the silk. “Uh, well…”

~*~*~

“Bo are you sure this is the food you want?” Mako asked as he sniffed the contents of the bag in his hand.

“We got the roast duck, sizzling pigeonchicken, and the sweet buns with red bean paste. Yeah that’s all! Eska said she’d get the jellyfish and sea cucumbers and Toza offered to bring nuts-”

Mako began to put everything together in his head. “Toza is bringing nuts?”

“Yup!”

“Bo who all is coming to your party?”

“Well there’s you, me, Eska, Korra, Asami, Tenzin and his family, Toza, the rest of the team, and I invited Lin too but she said something about patrol and how since she let’s rookies have a day off then she can’t.”

“What kind of part is this?”

Bolin looked down at his hands and nervously tapped his forefingers together. “You know, a get together. With friends and family. Something special.”

“Bolin.” Mako slightly liked how his brother cringed at his tone.

“It’skindofmyweddingthoughtyoushouldknow,” Bolin said in a rush.

“Your what?! Bo what are you, you can’t, does Eska know? Does Unalaq know?! Spirits is she pregnant?!” Sparks flew out of Mako’s mouth as he spat out words.

“Of course not! I actually listened to you when you explained all about sex and how to not make babies. Eska and I came up with the idea together. I’m not sure Unalaq knows but we’re going to go to the North Pole at some point to get our marriage blessed there. Eska decided it would be better if we got married here first. There’s a notary coming to the party too and we’re going to sign our license then after a small ceremony.” Bolin stood up straight and looked his brother in the eye. “Look this is what we both want and I would appreciate it if you would support me-” Mako threw his arms around his brother. “Hugging means you’re ok with this?” Bolin asked.

“If it’s what you want, little bro. Just give me a heads up next time.” He squeezed Bolin a little tighter before letting go. “Did you make her a necklace?”

“She insisted.”

“So, uh, any carving tips?”

“Ha! You’re on your own there big bro!”

“Watch it or you’ll have a black eye for your wedding.”

~*~*~

“So you and Bolin are going to get married at the party?” Eska nodded. “And you haven’t told Unalaq?” Again a nod. “But Desna knows?”

“Yes.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“I love Bolin. We discussed what best to do. I discussed this with Desna as well. Logically we decided it was best to get married here if we wanted to and then tell my father.”

Korra laughed. “So you’re telling me that you, Miss Spirituality, is going to have a civil ceremony wedding?”

“Yes but after Bolin and I will have our marriage blessed. Desna and I discussed this and we both agreed this was the right thing. Father will know once we go to the North Pole.”

“Did Bolin even get a say in this and what do you mean Unalaq doesn’t know?”

“Bolin asked. I agreed. The details were inconsequential.”

“You’re going behind Unalaq’s back aren’t you?”

Eska crossed her arms over her chest. “I am merely doing what I want.”

Korra held up her hands. “Hey anything is fine by me but please let me be there when you tell Unalaq because I want to see this. Oh and I promise to try to bless your wedding or whatever.”

“Thank you but that won’t be needed.”

~*~*~

Eska smiled at Bolin as she rushed past him to the bathroom to change. Korra sauntered in after her cousin, winked at Bolin, and preceded to the kitchen where she dropped the container of sea cucumbers from Narook’s on the counter. Korra placed a kiss on Mako’s cheek as he sipped his tea. He continued to glare at the wall.

“Don’t I get a kiss?” She pouted. He kept staring and Korra poked him. “Hey, I asked you a question.”

“Sorry I’m just a little distracted.” Korra hopped onto the counter and began to kick her legs.

“Going to talk about it?” She asked.

“It’s just, he’s so young and she’s young and we’re young and-”

“And you should be getting married first?”

“Yes!”

She hopped off the counter and sauntered into the small living room. She looked over her shoulder and said, “Then ask.”

Mako watched his girlfriend disappear into the bathroom as well. She’d basically asked him to marry her. No she couldn’t have, he reasoned. She was just saying things. He should really work on carving that necklace.

~*~*~

Korra watched from her perch on the closed toilet as Eska traced her eyes in black. Korra had tried that once and ended up with black smudges all around her eyes. She’d given up trying. 

“Do you think this is too much?” Korra asked as she gestured to Eska’s dress. Personally Korra thought it belonged in Asami’s closet. The bright red qipao hugged Eska’s slight curves and she hoped Eska wouldn’t need to be running anytime soon because Korra assumed she’d have to rip the sides of her dress to move. She did like the blue piping along the edges.

“You aren’t the one wearing it.”

Korra held up her hands in surrender. “Fine. You sure you don’t want me to wear something else? I can try calling Asami to see if she could bring me something-”

“No. Why are you even in here?”

Korra shrugged. “I wanted to give Mako a dramatic exit and this was the only place I could think to go into.”

“You can leave now,” Eska ordered as she began to twist her hair into a bun.

“Stupid cousin,” Korra muttered as she stood up to leave.

“You can send Desna in if you see him.” Korra would never, ever, understand those two.

~*~*~

“You’re just, you’re just, going to let this-this tom foolery happen!?” Tenzin sounded like he was about ready to spew a tornado from his mouth and Korra wondered if that shade of purple was healthy. 

“I talked to Bo about it,” Mako fibbed.

“And I talked to Eska.”

“Couldn’t either of you stop them?” They shrugged.

“I couldn’t even stop Bo from adopting Pabu.”

“I’ve never really been close to my cousins.”

“Stop making excuses and go get this thing called off!” Korra didn’t even cower at Tenzin’s best parental tone.

“Why? We tried earlier and it didn’t work. They’re going to get married somehow let’s just be happy for them,” Mako reasoned.

“Fine. Korra please tell me your uncle knows.”

“Eska said something about that.” Which wasn’t entirely a lie and Tenzin didn’t need to know that. “Calm down and enjoy the party.”

To his credit Tenzin did try. Korra kept glancing at him during the short ceremony and Tenzin’s face did soften at the end (and it was kind of cute when he kissed Pema after Bolin and Eska kissed). She, Mako, and Desna all signed as witnesses (hopefully having the Avatar and his son as a witness would make Unalaq accept this marriage). The airbender girls were currently accosting the happy couple. Jinora was trying to explain a traditional Water Tribe wedding to Bolin while Ikki talked over her sister about how Bolin was now Water Tribe, you know, kind like how they’re Water Tribe through Gran Gran but they’re Southern Water Tribe and he’s now Northern Water Tribe and isn’t this whole thing wonderful? Eska looked ready to shoo the kids away but Bolin was laughing and Korra noticed how Eska’s hand tightened around Bolin’s. Maybe Bolin can help Eska be more personable Korra mused.

The rest of the guests milled about. Korra turned and saw Asami, the new ferrets, and Toza talking while Tenzin bounced Rohan in his arms and Pema chased Meelo. Desna stood in a corner watching as well.

“Want to share some nuts?” Mako asked as he offered Korra his plate. 

Korra popped a few in her mouth as Mako set his plate down on the nearby end table. “When’s Eska moving in?” She asked before swallowing.

“Tomorrow, you’re helping.”

“Thanks for the heads up City Boy,” she teased.

He wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on top of hers. “That’s going to be us one day,” he whispered into her hair.

“You think?” She began tracing patterns on his bare forearms. She felt his body tense. “Don’t you?”

She relaxed into him. “One of us has to ask the other first,” she teased. “So how about it? You, me, a wedding sometime?”

He chuckled and kissed her hair. “Aren’t supposed to ask you?”

“You had your chance and I’m the Avatar. Just, let’s not have the actual wedding for a while.”

“Fine by me and it’s not going to be a surprise wedding.”

“No but the press will want to be there.”

Mako sighed. “Maybe a wedding like this wouldn’t be a bad idea.”


End file.
